


Plaything

by iamthelightening



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, BDSM, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthelightening/pseuds/iamthelightening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, she’s definitely responsive,” Kate purred, more to the girl herself than to Harris, enjoying the way the girl’s face heated with shame at the remark.  The paleness of her skin was truly delightful—the slightest effort on Kate’s part would leave marks on it for days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plaything

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... I couldn't sleep and wrote this at 3am. Un-beta'd.

“Madame Argent,” the slender man bowed low and obsequiously as he held the door open for Kate. 

“You said you had something for me?”  Kate asked, brusque and with a touch of impatience. She’d been on her way to dinner when she’d received the call and she did not intend to keep her hosts waiting.

“Yes, Madame,” the man assured her, hurrying to close the door behind Kate. “Right this way, if you please.” He gestured to a room on their left, the entryway shrouded with a thick curtain. 

The sound of Kate’s boots against the stone floor echoed sharply in the corridor and she waved away the man when he tried to scuttle in front of her to pull open the curtain.  “I’ve got it, thank you, Harris.”  Ordinarily she liked to take her time with these sorts of purchases—not that she’d committed to purchasing anything yet, naturally—but tonight she didn’t have the luxury. 

Had it been anyone other than Harris, she probably would have declined the viewing invitation, but he knew her tastes, her preferences, and she trusted his judgment.  If Harris said she didn’t want to miss this one, then odds were he was right.

Pushing open the heavy curtain, Kate stepped inside the circular room and paused, her mouth rounding in an “Oh!” of surprise.  On the platform in front of her, arms bound above her head and her knees splayed open (with the help of a spreader bar, of course) knelt the prettiest little thing.  A black blindfold cut through a tumble of red hair and a matching gag held the girl’s mouth open, pink lips stretched wide around the ball of it.  Other than these two adornments, she was as naked as the day she’d been born. 

From Kate’s vantage point in the doorway she admired the way the girl’s chest heaved erratically.  Her nipples, which were the same delicate, petal-pink as her lips, were hard and pebbled from the cool air of the room.  Kate handed the coat she’d slung over her arm to Harris, without so much as a backward glance, and strode towards the girl.

“Hmm,” she said, tapping one gloved finger against her own lips and enjoying the way the girl’s breath hitched at Kate’s sudden closeness.  The girl’s head twisted ineffectually as Kate circled her, trying to track Kate’s movements through hearing alone. “I’m glad you thought of me, Harris,” she murmured, taking a step closer and running her leather-clad hands up the girl’s ribcage, resting them just below her breasts. 

The girl flinched away from Kate’s touch but had nowhere to go. She was forced to remain still when Kate slid her hands higher and pinched each peaked tip of the girl’s breasts between her thumb and forefinger.  Kate massaged the points, heat pooling low in her belly when they hardened yet further in response and the girl whimpered helplessly from behind the gag.  Without warning, Kate gave her fingers a sudden, vicious twist and the girl’s body jerked with shock and pain.

“Well, she’s definitely responsive,” Kate purred, more to the girl herself than to Harris, enjoying the way the girl’s face heated with shame at the remark. The paleness of her skin was truly delightful—the slightest effort on Kate’s part would leave marks on it for days. 

Kate moved again, trailing her fingers along the girl’s hips until she stood behind her and then running her hands up the girl’s legs, starting from the soles of her bare feet and ending cupped around her ass.  The girl was shaking now, fine tremors of fear that had goosebumps breaking out across her skin and Kate’s lips parting unconsciously.

With one hand, she spread the girl’s cheeks open, exposing the tight pucker of muscle to the cool air before she pressed the thumb of her second hand against the furl of dusky skin.  The girl made a sharp noise of protest and pulled forward as far as her bound hands would allow, sweat breaking out across her back and making all that red hair cling to her skin.

Kate wanted to take that mass of sweat-damp curls in her hands as she pressed the girl’s mouth into her clit and made her put her tongue to use for something other than the soft, mewling sounds of dismay the girl was currently making. In the meantime, however…

She waited until the girl began to calm, the tension in her legs and torso relaxing as Kate did nothing more than keep the pad of her gloved thumb against the heat of the girl’s sensitive flesh.  When her breathing began to even out and the girl finally fell quiet, _then_ Kate pressed in swift and unyielding, past the ring of muscle to the first knuckle of her thumb.

The wordless wail of pain and the instinctive clench of her ass around Kate’s invasion made things low in Kate’s body throb greedily. Oh, yes, she wanted the girl. But, it wouldn’t do to let Harris think she could be suckered in so easily.

Withdrawing her finger from the heat of the girl’s body she stepped back and came around to the front of the room where Harris had been waiting discreetly beside the entryway.  “She’s lovely, of course, but I’m not sure why you called me here with such haste.” Kate let disapproval colour her tone.

“Ah, yes, well,” Harris’s pale eyes lit up from behind his spectacles, “You recall the… trait… you requested we watch for?”

“Are you sure?”  She asked, sharply.

“Without a doubt, madame.  Intake discovered she possessed it and called it to my attention.  I informed you immediately.”

“You confirmed it?”

“Personally. You’re welcome to ascertain for yourself, of course.”

Kate sucked in a breath, unable to contain her eagerness any longer, and turned back to the girl.  She hung rather limply from her bound hands now, head bowed in resignation to what she knew was coming.  Unfazed, Kate’s lips curled up delicately with excitement.  The girl wouldn’t be so lifeless for long. 

Stepping close, Kate ran the knuckles of her hand between the girl’s spread legs. The girl’s hips gave a quick, abortive movement as the smooth leather of Kate’s gloves stroked over her clit, down the slick centre of her.  Kate repeated the motion until the girl’s lower lips were swollen, flushed pink and glistening.  Once her glove was as wet as the girl, Kate pushed two fingers up and deep inside of her, twisting them inside the hot channel of the girl’s body.  Above her, the girl panted brokenly behind the gag, her face buried in her arm as she fought to keep herself still.

Licking her lips, which had gone dry with anticipation, Kate twisted her fingers again, seeking.  After a moment the girl choked back a cry of pleasure, her body spasming around Kate. Kate grinned wide and wolfish and began to fuck the girl in earnest, her fingers sliding and pressing and skidding over that spot inside the girl that made her hips pump involuntarily to meet Kate’s thrusts. 

Soon enough the girl was writhing in her bonds, her movements tense and frantic as she tried to pull away from Kate.  High, desperate moans fell from behind her gag as Kate continued, relentless.  Then, from one second to the next, the girl was shuddering, back bowing and fingers scrabbling helplessly at the chain that bound her to the ceiling as her body fluttered around Kate’s fingers and the girl came with a hot rush of liquid that spilled down Kate’s arm and splattered against the stone floor beneath. Kate fucked her fingers faster and harder as the girl’s body continued to pulse, gushing until the floor beneath Kate’s boots was as slick and gleaming as the wet leather of her glove.

Finally, the girl gave one last, whimpering spasm before she collapsed in her chains, hanging bonelessly and possibly quite unconscious on the platform.

Kate brought her hand up to her mouth and licked hungrily at her two fingers, which still held the warmth of the girl’s body, pressing them into her mouth and closing her eyes as she savoured the taste of the wetness that still ran down her arm and dripped slowly onto the stones at her feet.

It didn’t look as though she’d be making dinner after all.


End file.
